The game that wasn't played
by Arekusandoria
Summary: We know all about Neku-kun and his adventure in the game, but what of the other players?
1. Dead?

The streets are always booming. Even in the deepest part of the slums in Udagawa were no different. My mornings always come before they're wanted, except, it wasn't so bad today. Cause today was the day I was gonna talk to 'Phones. I heard that he was going to the mural C.A.T. painted ,that was almost right outside my door, today, so I guess excited only subtly describes what emotions were coursing through my veins. I quickly slipped on my best jeans and shoes which perfectly accented my signature pinstripe hoodie. "Today is the day." I told myself in the mirror right before bounding out the door. The second I got there I hid behind two large garbage bins.

It wasn't much longer before he showed up, causing my heart to threaten leaping out of the confines of my rib cage. The closer 'Phones got to the painting the slower he walked, as if he were entranced. Which isn't surprising, the pictures seemed to move in different time, almost dancing. Suddenly two figures rounded the corners just as 'Phones reached out to touch the wall. One was a blonde boy about my age and the other was a tall, dark skinned man. Something was off about them, blondies entire body was bound by a strange glow and the tall guy had black wing-like things growing from his back. They were each carrying a gun. 'Phones turned around and met blondies eyes, and his own grew in fear. Blondie stopped running and raised his gun to 'Phones, but missed and hit tall guy in the arm. He groaned in pain.

"I blew it!" he cried out just before taking off. 'Phones fell backward in fear, and in response Blondie looked at him with cold eyes and giggled evilly while he put his gun in 'Phones face. I tried my hardest to look away, but something kept me from doing so. He pulled the trigger, instantly killing the only person I ever remembered caring for. Blondie exchanged the gun with a strange pin I had never seen before and smiled at 'Phones' corpse.

"Welcome to the game Neku." he said while dropping the pin on "Neku's" sweater, "Make it a good one." He ran a hand through his hair and turned around and started to walk away, but he stopped and sniffed the air. "Smells like a mouse is here with me." he said as he turned in my direction and walked slowly towards me. "I hate mice, the only thing they're good for is entertaining cats and exterminators." I ducked down as far as I could into a fedal position and started to pray someone else was there. "In fact, I think its time to exterminate this little mousey...after all, its not good when a mouse knows too much. They might tell something they shouldn't." He finished right as he stopped in front of my garbage cans. He kicked them both out of his way and forced me to look up at him. "Then again, a game is far more fun with more people." He smirked while he pulled his gun back out and placed the business end right between my eyes. "The more the merrier, isn't that right, Sakarabi Nikamona?" he asked with a smirk more devilish than the last. I was speechless. I couldn't move, talk, or even breathe well enough to respond. He didn't like that, shown by his angry frown now on his face. He leaned forward some, pushing my head back with his gun.

"Let's see what I can take from you." He said before putting a hand on my cheek and closing his eyes. It felt like another person was in my head, taking over my thoughts, going through my fondest memories and sucking them in his own head. "Well well well someone has themselves a little crush! How sweet." he snickered, his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Its too bad the 'Phones kid is already in the game, I guess I'll have to take every memory of him instead." I felt my favorite memories fading, the last one being a picture of a beautiful boy with orange hair. Everything was getting...fuzzy. " He chuckled "What a nice entry fee, I think you both will make things very fun for me."

Then, he killed me.

* * *

The streets were always booming. Except, it wasn't the streets I knew in Udagawa, but the dead center of Shibuya's famous scramble crossing. I was laying down as if I had just been knocked over, yet nobody stopped to help me up. "Rude..." I said as I helped myself up. When I placed my palm to the pavement my head was swarmed by voices I had never even heard before started attacking my ears, telling me their deepest thoughts. My head was screaming for mercy. "SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled with my head in my hands. My agony was so great I barely even noticed the tall ravenette teen running towards me until he slammed into me. Normally I would be angry, but this time I was relived because when he did that, the voices just stopped.  
"Make a pact with me!" the boy demanded.

"What?"

"Don't ask questions! Just say you will make a pact with me!

"Er...okay..." I said in confusion. When I did the entire world flashed blue, and for a brief moment I saw everything from his perspective before the flashing happened the flashing was really making me dizzy...

"Hey... I'm sorry about that.." the boy on top of me said with an apologetic smile. He got off and held out his hand for me to take. "M'name's Demetri," he said as he kissed the top of my hand. "And you are?"

"S-Saki..."I stuttered out turning red as a tomato.

"Saki..." he said while pulling me up. "It's as beautiful as you are." I somehow started blushing even more and felt greatly relieved when his cell phone went off. "Hm...that's strange..." he mumbled. I looked at him questionably but doubled over when I felt the pain of a thousand knives stabbing my right hand. I looked down at it, and gasped in shock at the object of my agony. A timer, counting down from three hundred and fifty minutes.

"What was the message?!" I asked him.

"Get to building 104. You have three hundred and fifty minutes, fail and face erasure." He shot me a deathly serious look, "I don't know what erasure means, and I really don't wanna find out. So, let's go." He grabbed my arm again and dragged me towards the building, only stopping when we ran into an invisible wall.

"Pact confirmed. Wall clear!" mumbled a suspicious red-clad character. The wall dissipated immediately afterwards, so Demitri ran through it like any other person would...not. We were about a foot away from the building when the clocks disappeared. Demitri sighed in relief. But the relief was short lived, as we were attacked by a strange face-like symbol. I looked around and started to panic, where was Demitri?

"Oh you stupid little girl. Do you know nothing about The Game?" taunted a giggly feminine voice. A strange girl fuzzed into my line of sight. She had pink hair, quite the skimpy outfit, and a pair of black wings that were REAL. "Oh come on! Now you're gonna tell me you've never seen a reaper before?!" she asked in an irritated tone. I shook my head no. She screamed loudly, "Well fine! Let my little friends teach you!" she chuckled evilly before fading out of view. Several strange frogs appeared in her place. I dug through my hoodie pocket and pulled out a pin with a flame emblem on it and shut my eyes tightly and held the pin out in their direction. But instead of taking out of my hand and using it as a chew toy, the all made a pain-filled noise and I swear I heard the sound of raging flames. I opened my eyes and saw that flames were in fact scorching the frogs. I don't know how, but I just knew they came from my pin. I saw the frogs static out just like they came in. "Is that what erasure looks like?" I asked no one. In as quick as a blink I was back in the same spot I was standing in before that weird thing attacked us.

"Demitri!" I shouted when I realized he wasn't with me.

"D'mitri ain't 'ere sweetheart." said a voice a lot like my partners, but with a really bad Jersey accent. In the blink of an eye I was greeted by the "wonderful" sight of a nude torso and an insane hairstyle. "But don't worry baby..." he grabbed both of my arms and held them bruisingly above my head. I yelped in pain and the person that caused it...whoever he was...shook his head violently. His hard pressed eyes turned soft and he gasped out loud when he saw what he was doing. He let go as if he were touching acid and buried his face in his hands.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." he starting sobbing. I looked at him, very confused about what the heck just happened, but decided it would be best to stay quiet.

"Still..." I thought to myself, "That freaking HURT! What the heck was that anyways? Did he hit his head at some point? That's all it can be right?" I nodded to myself, realizing that too much thought on the subject would lead somewhere I wouldn't want to be. His sobbing grew worse, so I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him in attempt to calm him. "Hey, calm down. I'm perfectly fine, okay?" I told him soothingly. His brown eyes looked up into my blue ones. "Are you cold?" I asked him "Where's your shirt?"

"He always tears it off...he says its easier that way..." Ignoring the weirdness in that statement I pulled away and removed my hoodie I was wearing.

"Wear this for now." I said, placing it in his hand. "It's yours until we can find a store." I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped away the remaining tears, but when I tried to move it, he held it there. He rubbed his cheek in slow circles like a kitten cuddling its owner, and kissed it before letting go. My face was a hot crimson again, and it didn't help when he leaned his face closer to mine.

Then it all went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know it's not the best...but trust me, it will get much better! Thank you XphiaDP for preveiwing this and thank you Hyoxjnn for telling me that the format goofed. Questions comments concerns and any possible advice is loved! You can have a cookie if you follow/fave/reveiw/what the heck you get one for reading it too!**


	2. announcement

**Okay so I know not alot of people are regulars to this story, but there are some and I feel the need to say this, I no longer feel this story. I've gotten some things for it but what I have makes for a very confusing and mixing story line that I honestly just don't like. I may come back to this in the future when I'm better at writing, but for now this story will be on hiatus. You may be thinking that its weird that a one chapter fic is already causing problems, but it is what it is. Sorry.**


End file.
